Twisty of 1996
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: Alternate reality/universe involving circus Twisty. Summer of 1996, a young teen falls for a middle-aged clown, which ends in heartbreak. Twisty/OC
1. Chapter 1

It happens to be June 7th, 1996, and the kids are out of school. For the Dobson's, they finally get over to the pool. Two teens and their mother go to the public pool. Jenny, the oldest teen, is seen swimming with her friends. The mother, Stacy, relaxing and tanning in a lawn chair. Lucky, the youngest and 17 years old, has just put lotion on and about ready to get into the pool.

From another figure's point of view, a mid-thirties bald man, stocky and wearing a white muscle shirt and grey swim shorts. He sits up, legs on each side of the lawn chair, as he notices the redhead that stops long enough to see a brief silhouette of a young lady and sun shining behind her. He had happened to get up, to light a cigerette, as he caught her glimpse.

The older man, pretty much kept an eye on her, til she got in the pool and swam around. From Lucky's point of view, she had came up from the water, and sees this bald man staring at her. When he isn't puffing his cigerette, he would smile in her direction. "He has to be in his thirties", she thought. He looked like actor, John Carroll Lynch, from the Fargo movie she watched with her parents. But, this man had no hair.

He was about to get up, to join this redhead in the pool, smashing his cigerette butt in the nearby ashtray. A older blonde, with a seven year old boy, steps in front of him.

Penny: Gilbert, what are you doing.

Twisty: Just relaxing.

Penny: You're supposed be working. My husband's got a lot of yard work for you.

Twisty: You are my sister. Tell Joe, I will work, but after I have a swim.

Penny: Well, you know Joe, and he can get very impatient. He wants that yard work done, by the end of the month, or...

Twisty: Or what? Have me out on my butt? He's lucky he has help.

Penny could smell the cigerette smoke and is disgusted. She never liked the habit on her older brother.

Penny: I thought you quit smoking, Gilbert. I don't like it, when you reek of cigerettes, when you're around the kids.

Twisty: I'm still quitting, Penny. I'm down to a couple cigs a day.

Penny: Good, now go take a swim, and get that smell off of you.

Penny walks off before Twisty could say anything. From Lucky's point of view, it looked like he had a wife and kid, and felt somewhat hurt and disappointed. Lucky couldn't figure out, why she suddenly felt attracted to an older man. Perhaps, it has something to do with older men being more mature, so who knows.

The next day, the teens girls and their mother, return to the pool. Lucky happens to see the same man, but wearing a grey muscle shirt and navy green swim shorts. He's relaxing in a different lawn chair, and through his sunglasses, he could see her walk passed him. She tries not to look at him, knowing it's wrong to stare and feel attracted to a married man. After she gets in the pool, he sits up to take off his sunglasses, before following after her.

For him, there's just something about this redhead, that triggers him to follow after her. He knows that she appears too young for him, but what harm is just talking. Lucky had turned her head, and startles when she sees the same bald man swimming toward her. She acts like she doesn't see him, starts swimming away, but he is quick and catches up to her.

Twisty: Hey, can I talk to you, for a minute?

Lucky looked toward where her mom is, who is too busy tanning, then looks back at the bald man. He has such the sweetest and gentle voice. Almost child-like and it made her quiver with excitement.

Lucky: I don't know you.

Twisty: Of course, not. But for some reason, I have noticed you staring at me. And not just in the line of sight, but a lot.

Lucky: I'm sorry. It won't happen again. It must have made you uncomfortable.

Twisty: Don't apologize. I was staring too. I'm Gilbert Lampton. Some people call me "Twisty", cause sometimes I'm a clown and it's my clown name.

Lucky: Lucky Dobson. I'm here with my mom and sister. What about your family?

Twisty: I like to bring my sister, and her kids to the park, cause I like to spend time with them.

Lucky: But, aren't you married?

Twisty: Heck, no.

Hearing that this Gilbert is single, made her smile and blush, and he could see her face lit up.

Twisty: So, you like me, don't you?

Lucky nods, then looks away shyly.

Twisty: I like you too. Maybe, we can hang out, or something.

Lucky: Would it be wrong? Cause I'm only 17.

Twisty: I never picked up, on a young girl before, and I don't think that hanging out is wrong.

Lucky: That's true. Didn't think of that.

Right there and then, Twisty looked so good, he is good enough for a impulsive kiss. But, perhaps, getting to know him a bit better, would be a wise decision. That, and there is a lot of people around.

Lucky: What do we do now?

Twisty: Race you to the deep end and back.

Lucky: (shaking her head) Nope. I don't like the deep water.

Twisty: Deep water phobia, huh? Well, how about you hold onto me? I promise, I won't let you go.

In the back of Lucky's mind, she saw nothing wrong with hanging onto another man, while he helped her over to the deep end of the pool. It's just a kind and friendly gester, that he would do for his nieces and nephews.

Hanging on tightly around Twisty's neck, as he krept over to the deep end, they continue to talk. The back of his neck, the closeness of his skin, felt so good and made her stomach churn with excitement.

Twisty: What would happen if I let you go?

Lucky: I would freak out and probably drown.

Twisty: Don't want that.

Lucky: So, will this be the only place, we'll see eachother?

Twisty: Heck, no. I live on 231 East Broadway street. How far, is that, for you?

Lucky: Like two blocks away.

Twisty: Well, I'm not here everyday. You can come over, probably in the afternoon, and I got a niece and three nephews you can play with.

Lucky: Sure. Sounds like fun.

Lucky says, then they both laugh. From a distance, Stacy looks up from her lawn chair and sees Lucky on the back of a strange man. Not wanting to make a scene, she waits til Lucky is out of the pool, then confronts her.

Stacy: Lucky, what the heck were you doing, and who is that strange man.

Lucky: A friend, mom.

Twisty, who appears behind her, introduces himself.

Twisty: Gilbert Lampton, mam. You must me Lucky's mother.

Stacy: No offense, but Lucky, find friends your own age. He's got "pedophiliac" written on his face.

Twisty: Mam, I would never hurt your daughter, and it's not nice to judge.

Lucky is now feeling like her mother is embarrassing her, so she stays quiet, and hurt.

Stacy: Do you have kids, mister?

Twisty: No, but I am and uncle, and I never hurt my sister's kids.

Lucky: Mom, can I add, that he was going to introduce me to his niece and nephews? Just some kids, I can hang out with, this summer.

Stacy: Lucky, we'll discuss this at home, with your father. In the meantime, you two stay away from eachother. That scene, in the pool, made me uncomfortable.

Twisty: Understandable, mam. I gotta get to work, anyways.

After Twisty parts ways, after grabbing his towel from the lawn chair, he heads toward the changing rooms. Stacy had grabbed Lucky by the wrist, forcefully, dragging over to her lawn chair to sit down.

Stacy: What were you thinking, talking to older men you don't know, huh?

Lucky: He came over to me.

Stacy: You could have swam away, if he looked remotely weird, you know.

Lucky: But, he wasn't weird.

Stacy: Luckily. We will have to tell your father about this, you know, before you start hanging out with his wife and family.

In the back of Lucky's mind, Twisty mentioned that he isn't married, but she just nods in agreement.

Lucky: Okay, fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming home, Jenny runs upstairs, while Stacy grabs Lucky's hand and forces her into the dining room. Inside the dining room, Kenny is laid back and reading the newspaper.

Stacy: Dear, we need to talk.

Kenny: About what?

Stacy: I found Lucky, talking to some older guy, that invited her to play with his nephews.

Kenny: And?

Stacy: It just seemed weird, that's all. You didn't see them at the pool. They were hanging around the deep end.

Kenny: We're they engaging inappropiately?

Stacy: They were hugging.

Kenny looks over at Lucky, expecting an explanation.

Lucky: I can't swim, so I held onto him.

Kenny: Does he have a name?

Lucky: Gilbert Lampton.

Out of nowhere, Kenny faces Stacy, before he bursts out laughing. Stacy and Lucky are confused.

Stacy: What's so funny?

Kenny: I know his sister, Penny, from work. Her and her husband have four kids.

Stacy: Why is that funny?

Kenny: His sister shown me his clown pictures, cause he sometimes entertains at birthday parties, and he's mentally retarded. Imagine, a retarded happy clown. (laughs)

Lucky didn't find that funny. It was downright mean and she wanted to cry for him.

Stacy: Anything I need to worry about?

Kenny: He's harmless, dear. I was told, by his sister, that that part of the brain doesn't work. So, he's all good.

Lucky: So, I can go hang out with the kids?

Kenny: Sure, I can drop you off, before I go to work and pick you up after. First, I'm gonna call Mr and Mrs Mazel, to make sure it's okay.

Lucky secretly smiles before leaving the room. This leaves Kenny and Stacy alone. Stacy isn't pleased with her husband's reaction.

Stacy: Are you serious about this guy?

Kenny: He's like a nine year old. That, and I have done a background check. He's fine.

Stacy: Hope you're right. Looks can be deceiving.

The next day, Lucky gets excited, as her father takes her over to see Twisty. Getting out of the car, it took a lot of willpower, for her to run around and find Twisty. Kenny knock's on the door and a heavy-set balding man opens the door.

Kenny: Joe, how are you?

Joe: The kids are out back, on the swingset, if you daughter wants to play.

Joe had no idea, how old Lucky is, til he seen her in person.

Joe: On second thought, she looks old enough to babysit.

Kenny: Lucky doesn't have any friends.

Joe: Well, I suppose she can watch the kids, cause my brother-n-law can get tied up in a project.

Kenny: He's watching them, now?

Joe: He may be good with kids, but if you ask me, he's not the brightest bulb in the room.

Kenny: Well, I'm off to work, and I'll be back around three. Lucky, behave and do what Joe and Penny asks.

Lucky: Yes, dad.

Lucky just feels weird, when someone makes fun of another person. Just isn't right in her mind. Just as Kenny left, Joe was ready to give orders.

Joe: Okay, time to get your hands dirty. Gilbert is slow, so help him out.

Lucky: Where is he?

Joe: He's in the back. No playtime around here.

Lucky walks around back, after Joe goes back into the house, and sees Twisty sorting through a pile of junk. The backyard was big and cluttered like a garbage dump. There was a swing set, were the four kids were playing, and Twisty was just kneeling down and sorting through a pile of stuff.

Lucky: Hello, Gilbert. It's me, Lucky, from the pool.

Twisty turns around, and it's quite a sight, that neither of them are in swim suits. Lucky is wearing capris, sandals and a tank top. Twisty is wearing blue jeans, work boots and a light blue buttoned t-shirt. His shirt tails were visably untucked, with visable chest hair peeking through the v-neck, which made him look so good. He looked a little sweaty, so he had to smell like a rugged man.

Twisty: Hey. Didn't think to see you so soon.

Lucky: My dad dropped me off.

Twisty: Well, as much as I wanna hang out, I got a lot of work to do.

Lucky: Problem solved, cause your brother-n-law put me to work. He wanted me to help you out.

Twisty: I appreciate it, but you shouldn't have to help out. I can do this. Go hang out with the kids.

Lucky felt hurt. She thought that Twisty would be happy to see her. She held in her tears and walked over to the kids. On the swings and monkey bars, there were three boys and one girl. Ashley, 9, Micheal, 7, Stevie, 5, and David, 3. Michael and Ashley approach her on sight.

Ashley: Who are you?

Lucky: I met your uncle at the pool, invited me over to play with you all, and your father said it was okay.

Michael: How old are you? I'm 7.

Ashley: And I'm 9.

Lucky: I'm 17.

Michael: So, you're uncle Gilbert's girlfriend?

Lucky: (blushes at the thought) I just met him, so no.

Ashley: Since he is busy, would you like to play with us?

Lucky: Of course. I'm Lucky, by the way.

Michael: Well, I'm Michael.

Ashley: I'm Ashley and that's Stevie and David. (pointing out)

Michael: We can play tag. Ashley is it and has to catch one of us. The safe spots are the trees and wherever Uncle Gilbert is.

Stevie and David, stayed on the swings, as Ashley chased her brother and Lucky around the yard.

Lucky wanted so much, to be near Twisty, but he looks to be in a bad mood. He was actually so busy, he wasn't eaily distracted, when she and the kids ran around him. It was when, the kids were out of breath, and decided to catch a break near Twisty. He's sitting down, in a folding chair, having a sip of root beer. Lucky walks over, hoping he's in a better.

Lucky: Watcha doing, Gilbert?

Twisty: Relaxing. Sitting on my butt and having a root beer.

Lucky makes a joke, hoping to make him smile.

Lucky: "Butt-beer"? (giggles)

Twisty: I see. You making a joke. Nice one.

He didn't laugh, but at least she got half of a smile. But out of nowhere, he starts laughing, after seconds of deep thought.

Twisty: Butt-beer. That's funny. Guess I got a nickname for you, Lucky.

Lucky: (smiles and giggles) You would. When you gotta get back to work?

Twisty: Was gonna have a cigerette, but I'm quitting anyways, so probably after I finish my drink. When are you leaving?

Lucky: Around 3 o'clock. My dad's gonna pick me up.

Twisty: We got a couple of hours. Are you having fun?

Lucky: With you and the kids, yes. I think Michael asked me if I was your girlfriend.

Twisty: And what did you say?

Lucky: That we barely know eachother.

Twisty takes a sip, of his root beer, before asking another question.

Twisty: Would you like to have a 33 year old boyfriend? But, we can't tell anyone, cause you're a minor.

Lucky is all excited, now. Did he just ask her to be his girlfriend. A secret girlfriend at that. Before she answers, he looks up and could see it in her face.

Twisty: I see you blushing. Let me tell you something. I never felt this way, about anyone, and I can tell that we both like eachother the same way. I'm a really fun guy and would like for us to hang out more. What do you say, my little butt-beer? Will you be my girlfriend?

Did Twisty refered to her as "butt-beer", in an supposed erotic way. Lucky is starting to feel wet, cause Twisty is just arousing her. His legs, parted open, isn't helping her composure.

Lucky: I would like that...(trailing off with) You big and sexy man.

Lucky instantly covers her mouth in shock. She was meant to think it, not say it out loud.

Twisty: Don't be ashamed. Come closer to me.

Twisty pats his right knee, as she nervously comes closer to him. She sits on his knee, so he could speak softly to her, and no one could here them. On his knees, her stomach churned with excitement and her private area even more moist.

Twisty: Excuse my language, but you're fucking beautiful. First time I saw you, by the pool, and the sun rays gave your body a silhouetted look as you stood in front of me. Right there and then, I knew I wanted you.

Lucky felt flushed with happiness. Could this be what "love at first sight" feels like?

Twisty: You have the most beautiful smile. You don't have to be shy around me.

Lucky: I wanna kiss you.

Twisty: How about this. There's a birthday party, at the park tomorrow, and I am hoping you can be there. I'll be the guy in the clown suit.

Lucky: You did say that you're a clown. I don't wanna miss that. I bet you look hot.

Twisty: Maybe then, I'll kiss you.

Lucky gives him a big hug before she leaves to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Lucky got a ride with her sister, to the pool. While her sister went swimming with her friends, Lucky had snuck off to the playground. She has been really anxious to see Twisty dressed as a clown.

When Lucky arrived, she could see a bunch of kids, surrounding one tall figure. As she stepped closer, she watched a white-faced clown putting on a show. His suit and clown collar, is mostly white, as well as his cone hat. His entire head is painted white, with only a red nose ball, red painted lips and a red strip around each eye. She decided not to get too close, cause she didn't want to distract him.

Lucky goes over and sits on the swings, watching the clown show from a distance, and waits for him to finish. While watching, she thinks, "So far, he looks really good, for a clown". Then when she starts swinging, she can't help but think about him. A tingling feeling, in her gut, as she thinks about when she sat on his lap.

Twisty, putting his juggling pins in his bag, has been thinking about Lucky. Think about whether she came to see him or not. He stood up, looked around and smiled in relief, when he saw Lucky on the swings. Lucky stops swinging, when she notices Twisty approaching her, and watches as he sits in the swing beside her.

Twisty: Been here long?

Lucky: You put on a great show.

Twisty: Thanks. Clowning is a lot of work.

Lucky: I see. And it's like 95 degrees outside, so are you like sweating in that clown suit?

Twisty: I'm used to it. Besides, what do you think of my clown look?

Lucky: Honestly, pretty darn good.

She had naughty thoughts, about what she would do with him in his clown suit, but kept him to herself. Twisty, on the other hand, has been pretty good about reading her.

Twisty: This conversation, could be a lot more fun, if you told me what's on your mind.

Lucky: Yeah, but there's people around.

Twisty had a pretty good idea, about what could be on her mind, and encourages her to open up.

Twisty: You can sit on my lap and whisper it to me, if you like.

Lucky: And probably break the swing if I attempted that. (laughs)

Twisty chuckles and moves over to the merry-go-round. Lucky follows after him.

Twisty: Now, you ain't got no excuse.

Again, his legs were open and practically welcoming her to straddle his lap. He looked up at her and could tell she had a thought, by the way her cheeks flushed with red.

Twisty: Damn, girl. I'm tempted to know what you're thinking.

"Damn, his low-gentle voice can be so erotic", she thought. She nervously sits on his left knee, leaning into him, when she put her right arm around his neck for support. She didn't realize, that his clown collar is made of silk, which made his touch even more pleasing.

Twisty: So, tell me what was on your mind, when we were over by the swings.

Lucky hesitates, cause she couldn't talk about anything sexual, because of her modesty. She got nervous about having to explain her dirty thoughts to Gilbert.

Lucky: Like yesterday, I thought about kissing you, when you came over and sat down.

Twisty knew, he wasn't getting the story, and couldn't blame her for her modesty. After all, she is 17, and her mind is innocent.

Twisty: I get it. You are nervous, but like I said yesterday, you can be open with me. Just whisper in my ear, if that makes you more comfortable.

Lucky leans forward to whisper in his ear.

Lucky: The things I want to do with you, you your clown suit.

For her to say that, Twisty could see her blush and try to turn her head.

Twisty: And what about, when I sat down, over here? You were blushing about something.

Lucky: Your legs, they were open, and I get excited.

Twisty: Parden my language, but I have to ask. Do you wanna fuck?

Lucky: Stop it.

Twisty: Stop what?

Lucky: The way you speak, the way you say certain things, the way you look and the way you open your legs when you sit. It drives me crazy and it makes it hard for me to keep my composure. It's like, I wanna lose control around you, but can't cause other people will see and I don't know what's appropiate between us.

Lucky vented. Twisty wanted her to open up and she did, which turned him on a great deal. His erection starts growing and could feel it straining in his underwear.

Twisty: Fuck, now you made my dick hard.

Lucky is just plain bashful. She didn't know what to do or say next. They haven't even kissed, yet, and he's ready to talk about sex. He is an older man, after all, and should have expected it. Lucky is wet and curiously stuck her free hand between his legs. She could feel something solid, and he moaned when she stroked his balls.

Twisty: Girl, if no one was around, I'd dry-fuck you right here.

Lucky: What does that mean, anyways?

Twisty: It's like fucking, but with our clothes on.

Lucky: And we haven't even kissed, yet.

Twisty grabbed his crotch, to adjust himself, which totally gave Lucky more dirty thoughts.

Twisty: Damn, I'm so big. It wants to say hi to you.

Lucky: I like it when you talk dirty. Makes me all tingly.

Twisty: I can tell. You look like you're about to burst into an orgasm, just thinking about me and my cock.

Lucky: And I'm wet.

Twisty: I don't doubt it. It means you are so hot and ready for me.

Lucky: It sounds like, it wasn't long ago, that you done this before.

Twisty: Heck, no. If you waited as long as me, you'd be horny too.

Lucky: Why did you wait so long?

Twisty: In case you haven't noticed, I'm gonna be open with you. I was dropped on my head, by my momma, which resulted in me having a mental disability. It stunted my voice and mind, which also made my thinking slow and having the mind of nine year old half the time, and parts of me to not function most of the time. Mainly, my morning erections.

Lucky: If it helps, I see you as more interesting, and it makes me like you even more as a person.

Twisty: That means a lot. And my sister going around, and telling everybody like I have a disease, has not helped me get any dates. I go to the store and see some people pointing and laughing at me. You are actually, the first girl I approached, who doesn't find anything wrong with me.

Lucky: And seeing that we have a strong connection, just proves that we are meant to be, you think?

Twisty: Damn straight. Our third day together and I feel like we've been together a lot longer.

Lucky: I am having the same feeling about you.

The park had suddenly got quiet. They were suddenly alone and he pulls her in for a their mouths touched, his mouth was already parted, and they intensely wrapped their arms around eachother and sucked on eachother's tongues. Lucky is now straddling him and grinding her aching pussy, angainst his strained erection, for release of tension. "Damn, he's a dynomite kisser", she thought. She could do this for hours.

What they didn't count on, was Jenny coming back from the pool, to pick up her sister. Jenny had gotten out of the car and snuck up on the action, only to have her mouth drop, when she sees her sister making out with an older man.

Jenny: (coughs) Lucky Dobson, should I get you two a room.

Lucky: (startles) Please don't tell mom and dad. He's my boyfriend.

Twisty: I thought we were alone.

Jenny: Good thing I interrupted. You guys would have screwed eachother on the merry-go-round.

Both Twisty and Lucky shrugged in agreement.

Jenny: Now, we gotta get home, before curfew. If we don't, then dad will be suspicious of your new man-toy.

Lucky: (to Twisty) When will we see eachother again.

Jenny answers for Twisty.

Jenny: How about, in a few days? After what I saw, you two could use some cooling off.

Twisty: Lucky, your sister has a point. That, and if we saw eachother everyday, someone else will get suspicious.

Lucky: We can call eachother, right?

Twisty: Sure. That's fine with me.

Lucky: Goodnight, Gilbert. See you later.

Twisty: Goodnight, my love.

Jenny drags her sister by the arm, as Lucky waved "bye" to her man. Once they got in the car, Jenny wanted details.

Jenny: Gilbert who? How old is he? And how did you meet him?

Lucky: Gilbert Lampton. He's 33 and I met him at the swimming pool.

Jenny: Wait, so he was the bald guy you talked to, at the pool? Not bad.

Lucky: Dad is familiar with his family, so now I can go over to his sister's place, to hang out with him and his sister's four kids. You're not gonna say anything, are you?

Jenny: Heck, no. You actually have a boyfriend and you're quite the risk taker. As long as you give me details, my lips are sealed.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a week, since Twisty and Lucky's encounter at the playground, and they haven't seen eachother since. They did stay in touch, cause they no a physical encounter would cause them to lose control with eachother. The distance helped slow things down between them, which is what they needed.

It is June 17th and Lucky comes over to play with the kids. Twisty must be out clowning, so it's just her and the kids.

Michael: You know, my uncle talks about you, alot.

Lucky: Oh really? What's he saying?

Ashley: Good things. He really does like you.

Michael: Are you sure, that youre not his girlfriend, I mean?

Lucky: We are friends.

Michael: Uncle Gilbert will be back soon. There was a birthday party and he's the clown.

Lucky: I know. I've seen him as a clown. He looks pretty happy.

Ashley, looking a bit sad, and Lucky is a bit confused and worried by this.

Lucky: What's wrong, Ashley?

Ashley: Uncle Gilbert is gonna leave us.

Lucky: That's crazy. Why would he?

Michael: He can only take so much of our dad's crap, then once he's saved up enough money, he's gonna run away and join the circus.

Ashley: He wants to be a full-time clown, cause it makes him happy.

Michael: The traveling circus comes to town in three weeks, so even with us, he's not happy enough to stick around.

Lucky: Is that why, you wish that I am your uncle's girlfriend? You think, he would settle down, if we're together?

Ashley: Don't let him get away. He's a good person.

"Gilbert's gonna leave?" Lucky asks herself. "Why meet, then tell me he's in love with me, only to break my heart two weeks later", she thought, "it's just crazy and heart-wrenching to think about."

Twisty arrives at the house, dressed as a clown, and is immediately surrounded by his niece and nephews.

Twisty: Yeah, I'm happy to see you too.

Michael: Bring us back anything?

Twisty: I didn't know you all wanted anything.

Twisty looks up and surprised to see Lucky sitting on the couch and watching TV.

Twisty: Lucky, I thought you went home.

Lucky: Well, I got the okay, to stay the night.

Lucky smiles, winking at Twisty. The kids run off to their bedrooms. He walks over and relaxes next to Lucky.

Twisty: How's my butt-beer doing?

Lucky: I missed you.

Twisty: (checking her out) Damn, I want you to sit on my lap, cause I missed you too.

Twisty leans over to whisper in her ear.

Twisty: If you're staying the night, maybe we can fool around, after everybody goes to sleep.

Lucky: What is "fooling around"?

Twisty: You'll see. In the meantime, we'll just have to keep our hands and naughty thoughts to ourselves.

That's when Penny comes in and sees the two sitting on the couch and watching TV.

Penny: Dinner is almost ready. Gilbert, you're not sitting at the table, dressed like that.

Twisty: Why? Cause I'll make the kids laugh?

Penny: No, cause you look ridiculous. Go shower and change.

Twisty: Fine. I was gonna do that anyways. I was only making a joke, so calm down.

Penny: Ugh!

Penny leaves the room out of frustration. Twisty turns to Lucky.

Twisty: Well, gonna go take a shower. I'll see you at the dinner table.

Twisty gets up and leaves the room, before Lucky could say anything. While waiting, Lucky couldn't help, but think of why Gilbert puts up with so much crap. It hurts to think, that a lot of people walk all over him, and he doesn't do much to defend himself. "No wonder he wants to join the circus", she thought. To have a fresh start where nobody knows him.

At the dinner table, with Joe and Penny with their kids, Lucky suddenly felt pretty awkward with Gilbert across the table. The whole time, she avoided any kind of eye contact with him, and just chatted with Ashley and Michael. Why? Cause any further eye contact would make her lose her composure to lust.

From Twisty's point of view, he could tell that something was up with Lucky, but decided to wait until everyone is asleep to discuss it.

It is passed 10:30, at night, and everyone is asleep. Well, except for Lucky, who is sleeping on the couch and waiting for Twisty. She sits up when Gilbert approaches and sits beside her.

Twisty: (whispers) Hey Lucky. Still wanna fool around?

Lucky: Yeah, why?

Twisty: You didn't even look at me, at the dinner table, so I thought something was up.

Lucky: You said, to avoid any naughty thoughts, til everyone's asleep. Looking at you would have gave me naughty thoughts.

Twisty: My little butt-beer, you're such a tease.

Twisty compliments, resting a hand on her thigh, and caressing her face with the other.

Twisty: Something is on your mind. I can tell.

Lucky: Just thinking, of the first time we kissed, and you were dressed as a clown. Anyways, I'm always telling you what's on my mind. What's on your mind?

Twisty: Fair enough. At the park, I imagined that I had you between my legs, and I was fucking you.

Lucky: That almost happened.

Twisty: I was gonna properly introduce you to Spouty, before you two got aquainted.

Lucky: (confused) Spouty?

Twisty: I named my cock, realizing that when I jack off, cum shoots out like a waterspout. It's pretty amazing. Maybe one day, you can suck my dick, and see for yourself.

Lucky is wet from his dirty talk and wants some action.

Lucky: Damn, I'm wet, and excited.

Twisty: (grabbing his crotch) And I'm so hard right now.

Lucky: You said it was big.

Twisty: About ten inches. It's thick too.

Lucky reacts, by reaching over to grab his bulge, making him moan as she felt something solid in his pants. In return, he reaches inside her pajama bottoms, to slip a finger in her swollen clit. She moans painfully, but is turned on my it. When he felt her wetness, she watched as he used his free hand, to reach into his briefs and pull out his hard cock.

Twisty: Take off you jammy bottoms. I'm wanna put my dick inside you.

Twisty says, yanking at his cock. Lucky is now nervous and trembling. They are about to have sex. She's worried more, about it hurting and waking people up, than anything else. As she takes off her jammy bottoms and underwear, she focuses on the detail of his cock. It's long, thick and hand some bulging veins on most of the shaft.

Lucky: Do I have to be on top?

Twisty: Nah, just spread your legs on the carpet, and I'll come to you.

Lucky lays back on the carpet, with her legs spread open, and Twisty gets up and positions himself on his knees.

Twisty: I love you, Lucky. I wouldn't be doing this if it didn't feel right.

Lucky: I love you too, Gilbert.

Lucky bites down on her shirt collar, as Twisty still in the kneeling position, slowly penetrating his cock inside her pussy. He grunts as he feels the tightness around his shaft. Biting her own shirt is muffling the pain of her moans. Twisty tries to relax her, as he slowly starts thrusting inside her.

Twisty: Baby, I know it hurts, but it should get better.

Her legs are in the air, his hands gripping her waist, as he continues to thrust into her. Biting the folds of her shirt, to muffle her continued moans, Gilbert could see her bra in clear view. He is turned on by the thought of imagining her bare breasts.

Twisty: Damn, girl. I like my view from this angle. I can see your nipples poking out from your bra.

Lucky is too busy, containing her moans, to respond to Gilbert. He just keeps thrusting, til he eventually came inside her and pulls out, then lays beside her on the floor. Lucky is officially sore and unable to move.

Twisty: I love you, Lucky, and I mean that.

Lucky: Then, don't leave for the circus.

Lucky demands in exhaustion. Twisty clearly sees, that she is very tired, and will have to talk about this at another time. He gets up, putting his flaccid cock back in his briefs, before picking her up and making her comfortable on the couch.

-chapter 5 coming soon-


End file.
